San Valentin en Hogwarts
by braen
Summary: Pequeña historia de humor sobre un posible San Valentin en la escuela. Draco tiene un amor secreto. ¿Será capaz de hacerle llegar su mensaje de amor?


Lo sé, lo sé, esto no va a pasar nunca en Hogwarts, pero... ¿qué demonios? Tenía ganas de reirme un rato. Así que aquí va la fanfiction absurda que titularemos:

**San Valentín en Hogwarts**

El 14 de febrero amaneció soleado en la escuela de magia Hogwarts. Algunos de los chicos se despertaron nerviosos, pensando en qué harían si alguna de las chicas les regalaba algo... y muchas de ellas se despertaron con una risita nerviosa, pensando en como acercarse a ellos sin sentirse tontas. No era, ni mucho menos, un dia especial. Las clases iban a realizarse al ritmo normal, así como los deberes. Parecía que los profesores no entendieran la importancia de la fiesta. Era ese dia del año en que uno puede hacer segun qué cosas sin que queden fuera de lugar, el tipo de día que uno aprovecha para decir lo que nunca diría en un dia normal y corriente.

Parecía muy fácil.

No lo era en absoluto.

Draco Malfoy se despertó con el estómago hecho un nudo, un feo nudo de marinero si nos ponemos espefícicos. Miró en su mesita, pensando en el sobre cerrado que reposaba oculto entre varios libros. No podía echarse atrás, ¿verdad? En fin, había tomado la decisión hacía semanas... sólo un cobarde se echaría atrás. Y, dijera lo que dijera Potter, él no era un cobarde.

Se vistió mientras ignoraba a Crabbe y Goyle, que reían estúpidamente pensando en los bombones que iban a comer hoy, no porque fueran a recibir demasiados, si no porque, como cada año, Draco iba a recibir más de los que podía comer. En fin, iba a dejarles comer a gusto, así iban a estar distraidos. Porque, si pretendía entregar ese sobre, no podía permitir que Crabbe o Goyle se enteraran. De hecho, no podía permitir que nadie de Slytherin se enterara. Ni los Gryffindor, ya puestos... ni Ravenclaw o Hupplepuf. ¡Dios! ¿No sería mejor dejarlo correr? Toda su reputación se iría a tomar por saco si alguien lo descubría, pero...

"Es un anónimo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quien va a saberlo?"

Un anónimo... ¡Claro que era un anónimo! Porque si no, tan pronto lo entregara iba a acabar en el ala de Madam Pompfrey con sintomas de haber recibido una paliza. Suspiró, acabando de vestirse. Eso si no acaba con un Aveda Kedabra.

"Te odia y tu te lo has ganado a pulso".

Hizo que su conciencia se callara. Una cosa era estar obsesionado, y otra cambiar de actitud. Era un Malfoy por encima de todo, y si iba a entregar ese estúpido sobre era por... por... por quitarse de encima la idea de decirselo de una vez. Así ya estaría hecho y él podría seguir con su vida, como siempre. Exacto, Era solo por eso. Así que su conciencia podía ir olvidandose de que fuera a cambiar un ápice sólo por esa chorrada.

Además... tampoco es como si se dirigieran mucho la palabra si no se insultaban mutuamente, ¿no?

"De acuerdo, yo me callo, Draco Malfoy, pero eres patético."

La primera clase era la de pociones, compartida con Gryffindor. Era su oportunidad, sólo tenía que dejar caer el sobre entre sus libros y olvidarse del asunto durante el resto del día. Tomó una inspiración al ver como aparecía por una esquina. Por supuesto, el sempiterno Potter estaba allí tambien. Siempre en medio, como el jueves. No importaba, solo debía acercarse, empujarlos despectivamente como quien no quiere la cosa y dejar caer el sobre en el caldero... nada más... Y nada menos.

A la de tres.

Uno...

Dos...

Alguien tropezó con él.

Se volvió. Era una niñata de primero de Slytherin. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó irritado.

Ella el miró, sonrojada, mientras le tendía una caja de bombones y un sobre rosa con un corazón. Que mal gusto, por Dios.

-Me preguntaba si podrías aceptar mis bombones -dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco los cogió con desgana.

-Sí, sí... ya está, ¿algo más?

Ella rió como una boba y se volvió hacia sus amigas, que hicieron otro tanto.

-gracias -dijo.

Y salió corriendo hacia su clase.

Draco se centró, pero ya era un poco tarde para ejecutar el plan A. La pandilla de Potter se había parado frente a él y le miraban divertidos. Bueno, Granger le miraba con un mohín.

-Un sobrecito rosa, Malfoy... es el color ideal para ti -dijo Weasley.

-¿Lo quieres, Weasley? Así podrías fingir que tu has recibido algo para variar -dijo, tendiendoselo.

El pelirrojo puso cara de ir a pegarle, pero fue la metomentodo de Granger la que habló.

-Sois todos iguales, os importa un comino como se sienta esa chica, ¿verdad? -dijo con un resoplido, y se fue.

Malfoy no se sorprendió de que pareciera más enfadada con Weasley que con él. Granger siempre parecía enfadada con Weasley.

Draco sonrió, aprovechando que Ron Weasley miraba como se alejaba la Granger con cara de no acabar de entender qué había hecho mal.

-¿Bombones, Potter? Igual si te salen granos podrás ligar con Myrtle la llorona. O se los puedes regalar a Ginny Weasley y darle un alegrón... seguro que es la primera vez que ve una caja tan grande.

Que Potter sujetara a su amigo pelirrojo y que el profesor Snape llegara le salvaron de acabar con la mandíbula rota a primera hora de la mañana.

La clase de pociones avanzaba lenta. Trataba de pensar un plan B. ¿Cómo acercarse para dejar caer el sobre entre sus cosas? Por suerte, siempre podía contar con que el profesor Snape le echara una mano sin saberlo.

Como cuando se acercó a la poción de Longbottom y dijo, en el tono ya acostumbrado:

-Longbottom, por todo lo sagrado... ¿Me puede explicar porqué no hay manera de que entre en su estúpida cabeza que si yo dicto un número de instrucciones es porque son útiles? Con suerte, esa cosa viscosa que burbujea en su marmita podría venderse como sopa enlatada. Le ha echado tres raices de ahorcado y no dos, ¿verdad? Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por posesión de un miembro absolutamente inutil.

Todos los Gryffindor se pusieron en pie para protestar... e incluso alguno se acordó de defender a Longbottom y todo. Los de Slytherin, mientras tanto, estaban demasiado absortos contando los puntos de menos de Gryffindor ("diez menos, por sabelotodo, señorita Granger", "veinte menos por no sentarse", "Esa afirmación son treinta menos y un castigo, señor Weasley", ...). Era su oportunidad.

Se puso en pie como quien no quiere la cosa y avanzó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, escondiendo el sobre entre los pliegues de su túnica... Nadie miraba, sólo tenía que...

-¡Eh! -Ron Weasley se volvió a tiempo de pillarlo junto a sus cosas. El pelirrojo estaba rojo de ira debido a Snape... Draco supuso que se hayaba justo en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado-. ¿Se puede saber que buscas, Malfoy?

Pillado _infragganti_, Draco le miró sin saber qué decir.

-Nada -dijo.

"Eso... tu muestrate convincente".

-Ya... nada -el pelirrojo miró su marmita, que aún burbujeaba en color violeta-. ¿Te he pillado antes de que pudieras sabotear mi poción?

-¿Crees de veras que necesito sabotear tu poción? -Se iriguió, tratando de salir del paso, escondiendo el sobre lo mejor que pudo. Un insulto... necesitaba un buen insulto...-. En Gryffindor ya teneis a Longbottom para eso.

Potter y Granger se volvieron, al igual que el resto de la clase. Genial. Ahora tenía a todos, incluido al profesor, pendientes de él. Snape le dedicó una mirada que no supo interpretar. ¿Estaría decepcionado porque no le había dado tiempo a sabotear nada?

-Sientense de una vez todos, no tenemos todo el día -dijo, desafiando a los del león a permanecer de pie si querían seguir perdiendo puntos.

La clase de pociones acabó sin que hubiera podido forjar ningún plan C, aunque ya lo tenía más o menos calculado. Se interrumpió de camino a clase de hechizos para recoger bombones y cartas de niñas de primero y segundo y para reirse de Oliver Wood, al que todas las estupidas fans del portero del Gryffindor parecían tener acosado en un rincón.

-¿Qué pasa, Wood, si no es una escoba no sabes como tratar a una chica? -Dijo de pasada-. Pues fijate bien, porque hay un par suficientemente planas por aquí para parecer una.

Crabbe y Goyle, caminando a su alrededor, le daban el margen suficiente para decir estas cosas y no acabar magullado.

Finalmente, llegó a la clase de hechizos, clase que dedicó por completo a forjar el plan C de una vez por todas. Tenían un rato libre entre clases justo después de esa... Crabbe y Goyle estarían ocupados con los bombones... Sólo tenía que encontrar un momento en que el trío maravillas se hubiera separado... acercarse, tirar sus libros de un codazo, y, mientras estuviera demasiado pendiente de insultarle, dejar caer el sobre entre sus cosas.

Coser y cantar.

Después de clase, con sus gorilas debidamente distraidos a base de dulces, el rubio esperó en una esquina a que los de Gryffindor regresaran de herbología. Todo estaba planeado. La Granger tenía clase de Aritmancia, y siempre iba con tiempo suficiente de pillar un buen asiento... la muy repelente. Sólo tenía que crear una distracción y...

Conto a tres... Uno... dos... tres.

Una pequeña Slytherin entró en escena, acosando a Potter, tratando de entregarle una carta musical. El muchacho reculó hasta la pared, mientras todo el pasillo se volvía hacia él, conteniendo la risa.

Draco aprovechó la confusión para acercarse y propinarle un codazo a Weasley, tirando sus libros al suelo.

-¿Por qué no miras por donde vas, Malfoy? -Le preguntó, mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

"No me mires a mi, idiota, mira el suelo. Si me miras no puedo dejar caer nada..."

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer... Cruzando los dedos para no acabar destrozado por el pelirrojo antes de poder declararse, Malfoy pateó los libros, lanzandolos lejos.

El efecto fue el esperado.. más o menos. Weasley se levantó, furioso, rojo de ira, y le cogió por la solapa. Ya no miraba sus manos. Perfecto. Si no hubiera temido por su vida hubiera podido soltar el sobrecito de marras...

-Te voy a...

No acabó la frase, pues la profesora Mcgonnagal apareció de repente en el pasillo, diciendoles que hacían demasiado ruido, que el descanso había acabado, y quitandoles de paso diez puntos a cada uno por pelear.

El plan C había fracasado... estrepitosamente.

El plan D era sencillo... tenía que buscar una excusa para salir de clase antes, ir hasta el comedor, dejar el sobre en el asiento de Weasley y volver a clase.

"D de Descartado", pensó mientras tachaba el plan de su libreta. El comedor seguramente estaría vigilado por Filch o algo...

Miró por encima de sus libros a Bins, pero el fantasma del profesor de historia seguía con su retórica aburrida. Crabbe y Goyle roncaban sonoramente a ambos lados, cubriendole.

Pasó otra pagina y apuntó: Plan E.

Este podía consistir en una simple pero efectiva emboscada. Podía convencer a Crabbe y Goyle de que le apetecía apalizar a Weasley. Llevarlo a parte y luego, cuando lo hubieran zarandeado un poco, meter la carta entre sus libros y largarse.

"Vale, plan E de Estúpido, Draco. No puedes pegarle una paliza para darle una carta de amor".

No, la verdad era que no... así seguro que sabía que la carta era suya... en fin... no es como si Crabbe y Goyle supieran escribir, ¿no?

Arrancó la pagina y estuvo garabateando. El plan F murió solo ser esbozado. No, no iba a acercarse a Weasley y a darselo en mano para luego salir corriendo antes de que pudiera leerlo.

Resopló... empezaba a estar falto de ideas.

-Tios... ¿como darías algo a alguien si no quisierais ser vistos? -preguntó a la nada... es decir, a Crabbe y Goyle.

-mmm... Siendo invisible -respondióGoyle tras un esfuerzo considerable.

-Sí, claro... -dijo con desgana... eso le pasaba por preguntar-. ¿como no había...? -Se enderezó en su asiento-. Dios, no sé si eres un genio o si eres demasiado simple... -se lo pensó mejor-. No, sí lo sé, eres demasiado simple.

Goyle se encogió de hombros mientras Draco garabateaba en su libreta:

PLAN G: INVISIBILIDAD

A la hora de comer se disculpó de sus compañeros de mesa y escapó a la biblioteca. Después de mucho buscar encontró un libro sobre invisibilidad que parecía interesante.

La introducción era larga y previsible:

"... bla bla bla... el mejor modo de pasar inadvertido... bla bla bla... grandes magos... bla bla bla... salir airoso de los peligros... bla bla... conjuros de alto nivel... bla bla bla bla"

Luego el libro apuntaba las capas de invisibilidad cmo el modo más sencillo y efectivo para conseguir tal propósito. Por supuesto... como corrían muchas por Hogwarts... Así que se saltó varios capitulos hasta llegar al que le interesaba: "Invisibilidad para principiantes". Por lo visto había una poción... los ingredientes eran fáciles de encontrar, por suerte, pero necesitaba cinco horas para su ebullición. ¿Cinco horas? Bueno, si se ponía immediatamente a ello, le daba tiempo de sobras a que acabaran las clases de la tarde.

El profesor Snape había castigado a Weasley esa misma mañana. Conocía los castigos de Snape, no porque hubiera recibido muchos, si no porque siempre había estado presente cuando Weasley se había ganado uno. Posiblemente tuviera que limpiar la vitrina de los trofeos o alguna cosa de esas. Sólo tenía que averiguar cual era exactamente la tarea que debía relizar, llegar allí siendo invisible, meterle el sobre en el bolsillo y olvidarse del asunto para siempre.

Claro que si era invisible, siempre podía quedarse un poco.. Para comprobar que leía la carta y eso... No es que le importara demasiado, pero... Estaría tan cabreado con el castigo...

"Esta mono cuando se cabrea, ¿eh?"

-¡Oh, cállate!

Dejó la poción burbujeando en su habitación y salió para clase de transformaciones. Mcgonnagal les soltó su rollo de amargada de siempre (y ese día en concreto parecía aún más severa que de costumbre. Como ella no iba a recibir bombones...) y cuando acabó les puso deberes suficientes para tenerlos entretenidos tres tardes seguidas.

Draco le prestó poca atención, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en como iba a motarselo para saber el castigo de Weasley. Bueno, siempre podía pincharle hasta sacarselo en clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Sí, eso haría. Así no levantaría sospechas. Le insultaría, se reiría un rato... y entonces lo tendría todo listo antes de que su poción se hubiera vuelto azul del todo.

Era un alivio tener un plan que iba a salir bien.

"De acuerdo", pensó, al caminar hacia el cuchitril de Hagrid y ver que entre los de Gryffindor no estaba el pelirrojo, "tal vez he hablado demasiado rápido".

-¿Donde está Weasley? -preguntó al llegar junto a Potter.

Este le miró arqueando una ceja y Draco se dio cuenta de que los nervios habían hecho que se olvidara de usar el tono habitual.

-¿Le han regalado una túnica nueva y se ha desmayado del susto? -Añadió con celeridad, esperando que Potter no se diera cuenta de su lapsus.

-El señor Weasley está realizando el castigo del profesor Snape -dijo Hagrid antes de que Granger o el niñato de la cicatriz pudieran hablar. El torpe gigantón debía de querer evitarse más problemas en su estúpida clase.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero si tiene clase!

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin le miraban extrañados, y no se le ocurría un insulto con el que salir de esa. Draco tosió, esperando no haberse sonrojado demasiado.

-El profesor Snape me ha pedido permiso para que Ron se saltara mi clase. Esta es la mejor hora para lavar al calamar gigante, por lo visto las sirenas se divirtieron llenandolo de tinta -continuó el hombretón con calma-. Y ahora, volved el resto a vigilar vuestras jaulas.

Draco se calló su comentario sobre al irresponsabilidad de Snape al obligar a un alumno a saltarse una clase, así como tampoco dijo nada sobre lo peligroso de acercarse al calamar. En lugar de eso dijo:

-Estas clases son tan soberanamente aburridas que Weasley debe de estar dando las gracias a Snape por salvarle el culo.

Pero en realidad se moría de ganas de patear el de Snape. El plan G.1 al garete... Iba a tener que pensar en algun buen momento para ejecutar el plan G.2.

Las cinco horas habían pasado y Malfoy miraba el caldero burbujeante. Era perfectamente azul... y él aun tenía el plan a medias. Pero no podía dejar reposar más la poción, o se volvería inestable. Tenia que tomarla ya, y entonces tendría solo una hora.

Crabbe y Goyle habían preguntado que era lo del caldero, pero les había dado bombones y eso había hecho que se olvidaran de nada más. Posiblemente no se dieran ni cuenta de que se volvía invisible.

Se tomó aquello de un trago aguantando las ganas de vomitar, pues sabía igual que aquella vez que se le había ocurrido robar la bolsa de caramelos de los gemelos Weasley. No le extrañaba que los Gryffindor estuvieran tan tarados si ese par se dedicaban a repartir chuches cuando se aburrían.

Cuando acabó, se miró las manos, pero aún podía verse a sí mismo. ¿Habría funcionado? Cogió un libro y golpeó a Goyle, que se volvió, mirando en su dirección con sus ojos bobinos. Parecía tan desconcertado que Draco aún se entretuvo un buen rato golpeandolo desde diferentes angulos. ¡No le veía! ¡Ese idiota no podía ver de donde venían los golpes!

Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que sólo tenía una hora para no pasarsela entera austando a sus esbirros, que se habían subido a la cama y gritaban pidiendo ayuda porque había fantasmas en su habitación. Draco se puso contra una pared para no ser empujado por los que entraron a ver que ocurría, y aprovechó la confusión para salir de allí a toda pastilla.

Tenía un hora para encontrar a Weasley, darle la carta y largarse por patas.

Tardó casi media hora en dar con ellos. Potter y Granger parecían estar animando a Weasley, que iba mojado de pies a cabeza y manchado de tinta. Parecía furioso, pues se había pasado más de cuatro horas limpiando el calamar.

-Te ayudaremos con tus apuntes, no te has perdido nada importante -le estaba diciendo Granger. Weasley se la miró como preguntándose porqué sólo parecía importarle eso.

-Hagrid dice que puedes pasar por su cabaña a recuperar la clase cuando quieras.

-¡Oh, no! Si se ha ofrecido tendré que hacerlo, ¿no?-El pelirrojo puso cara de fastido-. No quiero ofender a Hagrid, pero sus clases son de lo más aburridas desde que ese idiota de Malfoy la lió con el hipógrifo.

-Hablando de Malfoy, esta tarde estaba de lo más raro -dijo Potter.

-¿Raro? ¿Quieres decir más que de costumbre? En fin... no es que el señor "llevo el pelo enganchado al craneo" sea una persona muy normal.

"¡Se ha fijado en mi pelo!"

"Por Dios, Draco, ¡céntrate!"

El de Slytherin se pegó a la pared , dejandolos pasar mientras los observaba. Weasely no llevaba libros, ni caldero, ni nada donde meter el sobre que no fueran sus empapados bolsillos.

-Seguro que se ha pasado la tarde riendose de mi -siguió Weasley-. Puedo imaginarmelo... Le habrá parecido de lo más genial por parte de esa rata de Snape...

-La verdad es que parecía decepcionado -apuntó la Granger.

Weasley se detuvo a escurrirse la túnica. Esa era su oportunidad.

-¿De que no se me comiera el calamar? En serio, ya he tenido bastante hoy como para tener que oir hablar de ese imbécil. Si no fuera siempre con ese par de gorilas descerebrados que tiene por amigos

te juro que haría tiempo que le hubiera hecho la cirujía estética gratis. Tal vez así dejaría de tener cara como de estar oliendo mierda.

Draco se detuvo a pocos centímetros, la carta casi en el bolsillo del pelirrojo.

"Deja la carta y piiiira", dijo la voz de su cabeza.

¿Dejar la carta? ¡Le estaba poniendo verde! Estaba... estaba... ¡Peor que verde! Draco arrugó el sobre.

"Vaaaale, Draco, te odia. ¿No habíamos quedado en que te daba igual? ¿En que no hacías esto porque estuvieras pringado, si no obsesionado? ¡Deja el maldito sobre!"

Por supuesto, sólo obsesionado, nada más. Podía dejar el sobre de las pelotas en su bolsillo y olvidarse del tema para siempre... ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? No era como si le importara lo que ese memo dijera sobre él. No era como si... como si...

-¡Ron Weasley, eres desgarbado y pecoso... y no me gusta nada tu pelo! -Dijo, olvidandose por completo de su propia invisibilidad.

Cuando el pelirrojo se volvió, sorprendido, su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Draco, el de Slytherin sólo pudo hacer una cosa: correr como alma llevada por el diablo.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos aún deambulaba Draco por los pasillos. Era un idiota, un completo imbécil. Pensar que... que bueno, que realmente tenía algún sentido declararse a alguien que no te soporta... Y aunque le soportara... él era un Malfoy, los Malfoy no podía hacerse amigos de los Weasley, era tradición... o sea que mucho menos enamorarse.

"Además, a él le gusta la Granger".

Además...

Miró el sobre arrugado que llevaba en la mano... ¿qué iba a hacer con eso ahora? Quemarlo, supuso, junto con el resto de cartas de San Valentin.

No se dio cuenta de adonde lo conducían sus pasos hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus cabilaciones.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿se puede saber qué hace a estas horas por los pasillos, tan lejos de la casa de Slytherin?

Draco alzó la vista... ¡lo que le faltaba! Mister Percival Weasley... el gilipollas engreído que Ron tenía por hermano... Si sacaba algo más de pecho para que se le viera la placa de Premio Anual iba a sacarle un ojo a alguien.

-Lo que me da la gana, Weasley.

Inconscientemente, Draco escondió la carta en la espalda. Eso llamó la atención del Prefectísimo, pues le miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Que es eso?

-Mi correspondencia, gracias por tu interés.

El pelirrojo hizo un mohín, quitandole la carta de las manos. ¿Porqué tenían que ser todos los Weasley tan condenadamente desconfiados? Solo porque se pasara el dia insultándolos y su padre casi matara a la niñata esa a la que llamaban hermana una vez, no quería decir que siempre estuviera tramando cosas malas.

-Es una carta para mi hermano -el ceño de Percy Weasley se frunció con suspicacia-. ¿Ahora te dedicas incluso a robar cartas, Malfoy?

Oh... perfecto... ¡No podía decir que la carta era suya! ¡Y menos al idiota redomado de Percy! Pero si no lo decía, entonces Mister Prefecto Supremo creería que se la había robado a su hermano para fastidiarle el día...

¡Un momento! ¡Eso sonaba de maravilla! ¡Percy le daría la carta a Ron y todo solucionado!

"Creerá que eres un ladrón de correo, memo. ¿Crees que eso mejorará lo opinión que tiene sobre tí?"

Mandó su conciencia a callar y medio sonrió a Percy Weasley, cuidando que su sonrisa fuera de suficiencia.

-Oh, que suspicaz y agudo... me has pillado. Que conste que yo solo trataba de hacer un favor al bobo... o a la boba -añadió con rapidez- que había escrito eso.

-Son veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por esto, Malfoy... y lo sabrán tus profesores.

-Uuuuuuh, que miedo... me van a expulsar por robar una estúpida carta de amor.

Y se alejó, de Percy, de la carta y todo el maldito asunto de San Valentín. Aquello ya no era cosa suya... aunque iba a ser una lástima... ahora nunca sabría la cara de Weasley cuando la leyera.

En la sala común de Gryffindor se armó un gran revuelo cuando entró Percy y llamó a su hermano blandiendo un arrugado sobre. Ron se acercó, receloso al principio. ¿Otra carta de sus padres riñendole por el enésimo castigo recibido?

Percy le tranquilizó... e hizo que se sonrojara hasta la raiz del cabello.

-Malfoy llevaba esto. Lo robó para que no te llegara nunca... Es una carta de San Valentín, hermanito -y se la pasó con gesto de orgullo y lo que pretendía ser un guiño de complicidad.

Ron miró alrededor, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa boba que pugnaba por aflorar. ¿Una carta? ¿Para él? Toda la sala común estaba pendiente de él. Buscó a las chicas, para ver si alguna de ellas daba señales de ser la autora, pero parecían tan sorprendidas como el resto. ¿Sería de otra casa?

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Hermione, pero su cara casi indignada parecía indicar que tampoco ella era la mano que había tras la carta. Además, conocía la letra de Hermione y no era esa.

-Voy a... ahem... a leer a mi habitación.

Y salió corriendo a toda pastilla antes de que la sala prorrumpiera en vitores y aplausos por su nuevo Don Juan oficial.

Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Hermione entraron un poco más tarde, cuando Ron ya había leido la carta cinco veces. Era un poco extraña para ser una carta de amor... en fin, cualquiera hubiera dicho que una chica iba a usar palabras más delicadas y... y... bueno, de chica. Vaya que... usaba unas palabras y unas expresiones... Él ni siquiera sabía que podían hacerse algunas de las cosas que la carta decía. Ron sentía la sangre subirle a la cabeza por momentos. Debía de parecer un pimiento.

No es que no le alagara que alguien quisiera "arder en las ascuas de sus ojos por siempre" o que apreciaran sus "viriles arranques de ira apasionada", pero la verdad es que le asustaba un poco que alguien con una idea tan psicótica y tan... bueno... tan... ahem... del romance fuera por ahí escribiéndole cartas.

Aún así, era la primera carta que recibía, y eso en sí mismo era un gran logro.

-¿Sabes ya de quién es? ¿Quién firma? -Se interesó Harry.

-Eso, eso -Seamus le quitó la carta de las manos, pero Ron se apresuró en recuperarla-. ¿Quién es tu admiradora secreta?

-Si lo supiera, no sería _secreta_, Finnigan -Hermione les miraba a todos con los brazos cruzados, los ojos ligeramente entornados. Iba a ponerse repelente de un momento a otro-. En serio, tanto revuelo por una carta...

-Eso es que tu no has recibido ninguna -Ron adoptó su mejor postura de "no me vengas con hostias" y se abanicó altivamente con la misiva.

-Porque tu lo digas... -Hermione sonrió como si tuviera seis ases en una sola mano de poker.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién te ha escrito?

-¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Acaso estás celoso?

-Oh, por favor, es solo curiosidad morbosa... ¿quien puede haberte escrito a _ti_?

-No te lo voy a decir, Weasley.

-Eso es porque es una mentira.

-Pues si te interesa, un par de Ravenclaws encuentran que mi conversación es interesante y les gustaría conocerme mejor. Pero no hablábamos de mis _cartas -_Hermione remarcó el plural_-_, si no de la tuya. ¿Alguna pista?

Ron trató de asesinarla un poco con la mirada antes de volver a centrarse en la estupida carta. Esa niña siempre tenía que ir tres pasos por delante de todo el mundo.

-No, ninguna pista... ni siquiera me suena la letra.

-Tal vez la hayan falseado -dijo Harry, cogiendo la carta a su vez. Ron la recuperó de nuevo antes de que su amigo hubiera podido leer demasiado-. Las chicas haceis esas cosas, ¿no, Hermione?

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En que mundo vives, Harry Potter? Que dos o tres niñas tontainas hagan esas cosas no debería hacer que nos situaras a todas en la misma categoría de barbies descerebradas -Los que no habían tenido contacto con muggles en su vida, miraron a la chica un poco extrañados, pero ella los ignoró-. Claro, que alguien que escribe un romántico y desesperado anónimo en un día como hoy... -Hermione tomó la carta a su vez-. De todos modos, la letra me suena. La he visto antes...

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntaron los chicos al unísono mientras Ron hacía vanos esfuerzos por recuperar el papel.

No quería que Hermione leyera esas tonterías. Pero la muchacha era rápida leyendo, muy rápida. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se sonrojó. Oh, no... había llegado a esa parte...

-¿Te suena de algo la palabra "privado", Hermione? -dijo, aprovechando el momento para evitar que siguiera leyendo.

Empezaba a sentirse realmente molesto con el asunto. ¿No podía Percy haberle dado la carta cuando estuvieran a solas? Noooo, delante de todo Gryffindor. Peor, delante de los gemelos. A la mañana siguiente todo Hogwarts lo sabría.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Has reconocido la letra? -preguntó Dean.

Los chicos se avalanzaron sobre ella y Ron aprovechó para guardar la carta.

El rostro de Hermione se transformó tras la pregunta. Su sonrojo desapareció y esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica. De hecho, parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

-Oh, sí, vaya que sí.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién? -esta vez, incluso Ron mostró su interés.

-No creo que deba decirlo... en serio... quien haya escrito esta carta prefería el anonimato... ¿quién soy yo para divulgar su nombre por ahí?

-Seguro que es muy guapa y por eso no me lo quieres decir -arguyó Ron, tratando de defenderse de la superioridad de la muchacha.

-¿Guapa? -Hermione prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada. Cuando pudo calmarse, continuó-. Bueno, quien ha escrito eso tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos claros... y deberíamos discutir tus estandarts al respecto, pero no creo que sea ningún _troll._

Los chicos hicieron un circulo y empezaron a enumerar rubias y a confeccionar una lista, pero Ron tenía los ojos fijos en Hermione, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Y no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el que a Hermione fuera a parecerle gracioso que _él_ tuviera una admiradora.

-Te lo estás inventando, ¿verdad? Estas celosa porque tengo una carta y te lo estás inventando para verme hacer el ridículo -dijo, suspicaz.

De nuevo carcajadas. Hermione nunca había reido de ese modo por nada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Di!

-Nada, Ron, en serio... que te deseo mucha suerte encontrando la mano que hay tras esa pluma... -más risas-. Eso sí, si jamás lo descubres, no dejes que "tus viriles arranques de ira apasionada" estropeen lo que podría ser el idilio del siglo.

Y Hermione salió de la habitación retorciendose de risa.

A la mañana siguiente todo Hogwarts sabía de la carta, era increible lo deprisa que vuelan las noticias en una escuela. Claro que los carteles de: "Felicitad a Ron Weasley, tiene una admiradora secreta" colgados por todos los pasillos, debían de tener algo que ver. Malfoy no entendía como el pelirrojo no había matado aún a sus hermanos mayores.

El rubio se hizo el sueco un rato, y recibió con más humildad de la habitual los elogios de los de Slytherin al respecto de haberla robado para que no le llegara a ese mocoso pelirrojo. Flint incluso estuvo ofreciendose a hacerle alguna jugarreta a Percy Weasley por haber estropeado un plan tan genial, pero Malfoy lo desestimó arguyendo que ya fastidiaría a Weasley él solo.

Coincidían a segunda hora con Gryffindor en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Malfoy tuvo que aguantar con porte altivo las miradas y chuchicheos de la Patil y la Brown. Sin duda pensaban que era un ser malvado y sin corazón.

"Oh, oh, que terrible... " Puso los ojos en blanco. Como si eso le afectara. La verdad es que él estaba bastante más pendiente del pelirrojo, que no le miró en todo el rato. ¿Estaría muy enfadado? En fin... no es como si importara mucho... Pero si le hubiera dicho algo él hubiera podido saber qué opinaba de la carta.

Finalmente, fue la Granger la que sacó el tema.

-¿Sabes, Malfoy...? Ron leyó la carta finalmente -dijo, sonriente.

¿Sonriente? Porqué sonreía de ese modo. La Granger nunca le sonreía.

-¿A-Ah, sí?-Potter y Weasley se había vuelto. El pelirrojo estaba colororado hasta las orejas, e iba subiendo-. Pu-pues me alegro... En fin... toda esa sarta de tonterías...

-¡¿La leiste! -Ahora sí que el pelirrojo estaba sonrojado... y enfadado.

-Eres de lo más rastrero, Malfoy -dijo Potter.

-¡Oh, dejadme en paz! -el de Slytherin trató de volver a su jaula, a vigilar a esos bichos aburridos.

-Malfoy debe sabe a quien se la quitó, chicos -Granger no pensaba dejar el tema con tanta facilidad.

Cuatro cabezas de cuatro Gryffindors (Weasley se mantuvo al margen, aún sonrojado, aunque supuso que la oreja estaba bien atenta) se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Es verdad... -Thomas le sonrió como si fueran grandes amigos-. Va, Malfoy, dinos quién.

-¿Por qué debería deciroslo?

Malfoy empezaba a arrepentirse de todo aquello. En su paranoia, le pareció ver que la Granger seguía sonriendo.

-Porque no quieres que hablemos con los gemelos Weasley -dijo Finnigan.

-¿Y porqué debería importarme que lo hicierais?

-Bueno, yo me acuerdo de cuando le contaron a todo el mundo que me había caído por las escaleras... -le explicó Longbottom, tratando de ayudar-. Su versión es siempre más humillante, créeme.

-Y si son capaces de ridiculizar a Ron, que es su hermano... ¿que no le harían a un Malfoy? -Finnigan sonrió malevolamente-. Vaaa, Malfoy, nadie sabrá que nos lo has dicho tu.

-No.

-Vaaaa... ¿quién es la rubia?

-¿RUBIA? -Draco captó el pánico en su propia voz.

-Hermione dice que es una rubia de ojos claros...

Malfoy se volvió hacia Granger. Sonreía... de oreja a oreja... ¡Sonreía de oreja a oreja!

-No... no pienso deciroslo. Si... si... ¡Si lo hiciera la Granger estaría celosa! -dijo, tratando de defenderse.

Todos se volcieron hacia Hermione, que miraba a Draco entrornando los ojos. Weasley parecía querer fundirse con el paisaje, pero era imposible disimular tanto rojo entre el verde de las lechugas.

-Puedo decirles a todos quien es la "rubia", Malfoy -siseó, furiosa, la de Gryffindor.

-Y yo puedo decirles la de veces que te he visto suspirar por Weasley.

-¿Yooo? -Hermione ocultó su propio sonrojo con una sonrisa despectiva-. Creo que no soy yo la que debería temer ser vista suspirando por Ron.

-¿Suspiras por Ron? -Brown y Patil se unieron a la conversación.

-¡No! -La voz de Granger ya no soba tan firme

-¡¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera! -Pidió Weasley.

Hagrid se acercó a ellos.

-¿Que es este revuelo?

-La Granger no quiere admitir que suspira por Weasley por los rincones -Malfoy estaba tan feliz de haber desviado el tema que jugó su ultima carta.

-¡No es verdad! -Dijeron Weasley y Granger a la vez. Luego se miraron, se sonrojaron, volvieron la vista y fruncieron el ceño, todo como en una coreografía muy estudiada.

La discusión que siguió aparcó el tema de la carta. Malfoy se volvió feliz hacia su jaula e incluso se dio el gustazo de atiborrar a uno de esos bichos de lechuga hasta que rebentó, literalmente. Hagrid le regañó por ello y quitó diez puntos a Slytherin. ¿Diez puntos? ¿Qué eran diez puntos menos para Slytherin en comparación de su tanto en contra de la Granger?

Miro de reojo a Ron Weasley, rojo como un tomate de ira y de vergüenza.

Suspiró.

Si eso no era un hombre de verdad...


End file.
